Never Judge Before Knowing
by Little-Irish-Pixie91
Summary: Bella works in a bar in a small Irish town, it's not what she wants to do with her life but it will do for now. Then one day someone walks into the bar and changes her life forever.


_**Never Judge Before Knowing**_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the storyline, I do not own any of the characters._

_**Chapter One**_

Working in a bar in the small town of Carrickshore was not always how I had imagined my life would be. I had ambitions, when I was younger I wanted to be a teacher and then as I got older I wanted to be an Accountant, however I could never quite get the money together for college. This meant I had to work in a small town in the middle of nowhere trying to get enough money together to be able to go out and achieve my ambitions. Don't get me wrong, the people were lovely and once you get to know the locals at the bar it's a fun place to work in, but it was still not what I wanted and I couldn't help but feel I was stuck in a rut and going nowhere fast.

It was a typical Thursday afternoon at the bar, all the locals were in and having fun chatting amongst themselves. Keith, the guy that was working this shift with me at the bar had just taken his lunch and so it meant I was left alone but I didn't mind, it was never a busy time and was nothing I couldn't handle myself.

"Hey Bells, stick another one in there will ya?" Anthony, one of the locals, smiled at me.

"No bother, is your wife not wondering where you are?" I teased, everyone around here knew that Anthonys wife practically begged him to go to the pub for an hour or two a day so she could get time for herself, suppose that's how their marriage has lasted for over 60 years.

"Ah she knows I'm a free spirit" he winked at me and started laughing.

"She'd want to watch you around us young ones, we might lead you astray"

"Trust me, if anyone's a bad influence here then it's me" we both had to laugh at this, mainly because it was true. Anthony may have been 86 but he had more life in him that people a third of his age and he was one them people that you just couldn't help but love. I finished pulling his pint and handed it to him.

"That will be 4.80 please" I smiled.

"You'd think with the amount of money I spend here I would be entitled to a discount" he laughed as he handed over the exact amount of money.

"Sure I will talk to the boss about it" I grinned as he walked back over to his friends.

It was because of people like Anthony that I liked this job and it was people like him that kept me going even when I felt like totally giving up on my dreams.

I started checking all the stock so I could get the orders ready for the next day when I heard a tapping at the bar, I called over my shoulder to tell the customer that I would be there in a second. I put the bottles that were in my hand back in the fridge and turned around. There was a tall guy with a bronze/brown kind of colour hair, definitely not a colour that I had seen before. He had these eyes that just drew you in.

I shook my head after I realised I had been staring at him for a bit longer than was actually necessary, living in a town where the average age was about 50 did make you act like a idiot when a guy even near your own age came in. I gathered myself and walked over to serve him smiling.

"Whiskey" he said sharply, I was a bit taken aback.

"Please" I rolled my eyes, if there was one thing I could not stand then it was rudeness, luckily enough you never really got any of that around here.

"Look, just get me some whiskey, it is what you are paid your little wage for I'm assuming, unless I've come to the wrong place" his eyes suddenly didn't look so nice anymore, they looked cold and hard.

"Maybe so, but I'm not paid to take attitude like that from someone who thinks they own the place" so yeah, my temper had gotten me into trouble before, but never at work here because it had never come out, but this guy was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Please" he smiled sarcastically. Without replying I turned around and got his whiskey for him.

"That will be 4.50 when you're ready" I said bluntly. His mouth dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding, that's a rip off!" the guy shouted.

"Sorry but I don't make up the prices, if you don't like it you can always go somewhere else, but I tell you it's a long drive to the next pub and it will be around the same price" I stated.

"Fine" He scowled at me, I took the tenner and went to get his change.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to crack a smile love" was all I heard as soon as I turned around. I rang up his whiskey on the till, got his change and handed him a receipt with it.

"And it wouldn't hurt you to have some manners" I responded before swiftly turning around and putting an end to the conversation.

I don't know who this guy thinks he is but you do not talk to anyone like that, I don't care what kind of job he has or where he's from but he needs taking down a peg or two if you ask me.

I went back to the stock and a minute or two later heard the ruffling of clothes right behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see the rude man getting ready to leave.

"Bye then" He said as he put his scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, bye" was all I replied without even making eye contact with him.

The rest of my shift went by relatively quietly, I was finished at 8 and had planned to go round to my best mate, well only mate, house for a night in watching films.

"Hey Jess" I smiled and hugged my friend as she opened her front door.

"Oh my god!" Jess squealed at me before I even had time to step in the door. Me and Jess are quite opposites, she is a real girly girl and although I am not a tom boy by any means I don't do all the girly stuff, I suppose I'm kind of inbetween.

"Eh what was that for?" I laughed as she stepped back to let me in.

"You haven't heard have you?" Her eyes were literally like saucers.

"Heard what?" I was confused as to where this conversation was heading.

"Edward Cullen is in town for a few days shooting some scenes for his new music video" Jess couldn't seem to contain her excitement at this bit of news that she clearly found to be highly important.

"Sorry who?" I turned around to ask her as I walked into her sitting room and flopped down onto her couch.

"Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen! C'mon Bells I been telling you about him for months, he's like the best male singer on the music scene at the minute...and he's single" she said in a 'duh, you should know this' kind of way.

"Can't say he rings a bell" I said bored by this conversation now. Before I had even finished the sentence she ran into the kitchen and came back with some glossy magazine.

"Him!" She stabbed the magazine with her finger. I looked at the page, more to satisfy Jess than for my actual curiosity. To say I was shocked by what was staring back at me was an understatement.

He looked a lot happier in this picture, but there was no denying it was him, nobody else could have them eyes and that colour hair.

He was the rude guy for the bar earlier.

_**Okay so this was just a thought that came to me as I was sitting here bored lol. As you can see I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing and I would really appreciate any feedback.**_

_**This is set in Ireland (because I'm Irish and it's what I know best) and so there may be some sayings or something that not everyone realises, if so then just let me know and I will be more than happy to tell people what they mean.**_

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I have a procedure in the morning and should of been in bed long ago but once I got the idea I just wanted to start writing and don't have time to do a proper proof read now, I promise I will soon though. **_

_**I really just want to see what people think of this, if they like it then I will continue to write it, I have an idea of how I want it to go. If people don't like it then I might try another story.**_

_**Will give it a week or so to see what feedback I get then will see what I want to do with it.**_

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read this =).**_


End file.
